hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Amei Hanawa
was a childhood friend of the Correct 5. Her first love was Haruto Kaguragi. Their relationship ended due to a misunderstanding after she moved away. When she returned to Tokyo, she attempted to revive their romance though Haruto already had a girlfriend. Biography Early life Amei had a serious illness when she was little. It became a source of insecurity for her, which eventually bonded her to Haruto Kaguragi who had problems with his father. The two spent much of their time together, becoming something like "sweethearts."Chapter 89, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Amei's illness first required surgery in Germany and a place with clean air to recuperate.Chapter 87, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Her family then moved to Kyushu. Amei promised to return when she became healthy, asking Haruto to "keep loving her until then." In middle school, Haruto stopped replying to her emails.Chapter 86, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 High school Despite feeling forgotten by everyone, Amei's love for Haruto persisted and she retained hopes of returning to her friends in Tokyo in the future. As such, she never dated anyone while she was in Kyushu, though she reportedly had "lots of admirers."Chapter 88, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After recovering from her illness, Amei's family moved back to Tokyo. She also made plans to transfer back to Eitoku Academy. Return to Tokyo ]] She contacted Airi Maya to tell her about moving back to Tokyo. Upon arriving, she immediately went in search of Haruto's house, but became lost and asked a girl at a convenience store for directions.Chapter 84, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later that morning, Amei ran into Haruto by chance on the street. She jumped into his arms shouting "Long time no see!," before he pushed her away. Amei pointed at him and said "Is that any way to treat your first crush?"Chapter 85, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She then recognized the girl from earlier and Haruto introduced her as his girlfriend, Oto Edogawa. Surprised, she said "What about me, Haruto?" before cheerfully introducing herself to Oto. Haruto then rushed off with Oto. In Airi's car, she talked to Amei about Haruto and his relationship with Oto, whom he was "head over heels" for. When Amei asked if Airi was dating anyone, she told her about her double date with Kaito Taira, Oto, and Haruto. The day of, Amei waited outside Oto's job and asked her if she could tag along. Once at the park, Haruto told her to go home. Amei apologized and made to leave, but Oto called her back. After eating hot dogs, the group decided to go on the pond and split into groups based on rock-paper-scissors. Alone with Haruto, Amei asked him why he stopped messaging her. He denied this, saying he continued emailing her for six months. Haruto cut off the conversation, not wanting to discuss the past. She confessed that she felt "time only stood still for her." Haruto assured her "Nothing's changed that much." Happy that he stopped acting coldly, Amei asked him to treat her as a childhood friend. Afterwards, everyone excepting Oto went to Issa Narumiya's house for Amei's welcome party. She noticed Haruto leave shortly after the cake was served. Pursuing Haruto Amei followed Haruto, witnessing him exiting his house with Oto later that night. When she returned home, Amei confronted her mother and demanded to see Haruto's emails. The following morning, Amei arrived at Eitoku with the Correct 5. While hanging out in their "Salon", Amei brought up going on a trip together. Issa reminded her Oto would be invited too. Haruto then interrupted announcing that Oto's father wanted to meet him. Amei left the room and broke down crying outside the door, remembering Haruto's emails.Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Before his meeting with Oto's family, Amei chased down Haruto's car. She told him that she had read his emails. He responded "That's all in the past" and Amei yelled "Don't just say that like it's nothing!" She began crying and said "I can't forget you," before collapsing. Haruto then brought to the hospital, where he was held up for hours while waiting for her family.Chapter 91, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later that night, Amei once again waited outside Haruto's house. He thanked her "for her friendship back then." Amei became distressed, feeling she was being "dumped." She embraced him and told him "You said that you'd stay with me forever!"Chapter 92, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto noticed Oto standing nearby and asked Amei to let go, but she refused. He began calming her down by reminding her how she saved him and apologized to her for not keeping his promise. Oto had disappeared at some point. Haruto then walked Amei to her home. She listened in on her mother's conversation with Haruto. The next morning, Amei felt better about the situation.Chapter 93, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She later spoke with Airi about it. Airi scolded her for trying to "come between Oto and Haruto." Amei agreed with her, now knowing that Haruto was not "hung up" on the past. Airi then offered to take out her eat pancakes.Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Moving on A couple days later, Amei went to speak to Oto's parents while she and the Correct 5 were abroad. She came to clear up their misunderstanding with Haruto, taking responsibility for making him late when she knew he was going to meet Oto's parents. Amei apologized before departing.Chapter 100, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, she ran into Issa in the hallway. Amei was smiling while being surrounded by new friends. She excitedly told Issa "I've decided to enjoy my youth."Chapter 108, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Amei was noted as being pretty from when she was little and later as a teenager. Issa called her "the cutest girl in school." In her childhood, she left her long hair down with a single braid on the right. Amei later cut her hair short to appear healthy for when she saw Haruto next. Her wardrobe consisted of simple but trendy clothing. Personality and traits As a child, Amei was prone to crying with her even admitting "I was born a crybaby." She was insecure about her illness, which made her unable to play with others. Amei became close to Haruto by confiding in each other. After moving to Kyushu, she felt that her friends had forgotten her which became another insecurity. Amei's personality became more "bubbly and upbeat" as a teenager due to her illness being cured. Behind the scenes *Amei first appears in chapter eighty-four of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Tokyo residents Category:Hanawa family